


Dessert

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Feminization, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will wants to be used for pleasure by Hannibal's guests and so he is.





	Dessert

”Why doctor Lecter?” says Margot Veger. ”Is that your entrée for dinner?”  
“Dessert,” says Hannibal and nods towards a bound, gagged and very naked Will Graham on his bed. “He will get to choose who can have him.”  
“Oh,” she says.”I’m not that into men but he’s..pretty.”  
“That he is,” Hannibal smiles.  
“Oh,” Chilton says. “Can anyone use him?”  
“If they are polite, Frederick.”  
“Then I shall be your most well-behaved guest,” says Chilton and rubs his hands together with glee, trying not to think too much of getting to tap that ass at last.  
“Oh me too,” says Mason excitedly.  
“Are you okay, Will? Hannibal asks and his willing captive nods. The vibrator in his ass makes him feel very pleased already.  
The guests drool politely as they notice that Will’s neck is adorned with a collar and Hannibal smiles. “One last touch, “ says and somehow puts a garter belt and silk stockings on his captive’s shaven legs. He then places a wig on Will’s pretty head. Its locks are lustrous and long. Chilton sees that Will’s nipples are rouged, and gags.

*  
A few days earlier Will told Hannibal about his fantasy. “I want to be an object of desire so I don’t have to think. I want people to use me for their pleasure. I want to be rendered mute and immobile.“  
“Used and objectified, hmm?” Hannibal asked.  
“Yes. By people I despise even, it might even be..Chilton.”  
“And if I could arrange this?”  
“I would do it. Gladly. Oh and I want to be subtly feminized.”  
“Hmm..lipstick and a garter belt and stockings?”he mused.  
“Yes. A blonde wig maybe.”  
“Brunette wig,” Hannibal said. He had limits.  
“We have a deal,” Will said.

*  
The dinner is tense, guests eating the delicious food and thinking about their even more delicious dessert, who is waiting in the bedroom, all tied up and ready for their pleasure. Chilton is well-behaved and even Mason is on his toes. Hannibal sends Franklyn home for being rude, and lets Tobias Budge stay. Alana Bloom is a picture of politeness and loveliness, and so is Margot. Miriam Lass is here, but not Jack.  
“We are ready for dessert,” says Hannibal and his guests follow him to the bedroom.

*  
“Are you ready, Will?” Hannibal asks, and his willing captive nods.  
“We shall use protection,” says Hannibal. “And plenty of lubrication for such purposes. So who wants to go first? Will is a virgin with men by the way. ”  
Chilton’s hand goes up, and Hannibal sighs inwardly. Will wanted this so he shall give up his virginity to an odious man if he so wishes.  
“Frederick,” he says. “I shall pose him as you desire for the first taking.”  
“On his knees,” Chilton leers. Will merely agrees with a shake of his borrowed hair.  
Chilton fumbles with condom and lube, as Will assumes position. He wiggles his ass and Chilton nearly drops his condom. Chilton sees the vibrator now, and he shakes with eagerness, as he manages to put his condom on. He drizzles lube all over Will’s ass and then carefully removes the sticky plastic toy. He slaps the ass playfully, and then slowly glides his cock inside the tightness of Will’s crack. “Oh you are so tight,” he leers. “ Pretty thing. My little virgin, I shall debauch you utterly.”  
Hannibal winces at his dialogue.  
Chilton starts fucking Will, and his thrusts are decent but too fast to reach Will’s prostate. Chilton comes very fast, and then he kisses Will’s cheek.  
Chilton moves off him, and looks utterly spent.  
“Who’s next?” asks Hannibal.  
Alana nods.  
“Miss Bloom. You may pose him as you will.”  
Alana moves Will to his back, and carefully places a condom on his dick. She slowly lowers herself onto him and slides her panties to the side. She rides him, and motions his hands to her breasts, and slowly takes her pleasure. Margot can’t take her eyes off her, even as she rides Will’s large cock with ease, moaning loudly and shamlessly.  
When she comes, she kisses his neck, leaving a lipstick mark.  
She climbs off him, smiling. “Thank you Will. I assume I wasn’t your first woman.”  
He shakes his head.  
“Did you enjoy him?” Hannibal asks genially.  
“Why yes. He’s very big and satisfying.”  
“Does miss Verger want a turn?” Hannibal asks.  
Margot shakes her head.  
“I want a turn,” Mason says.  
“Very well,” Hannibal allows.  
“I’m happy to have Chilton’s sloppy seconds.”  
Mason steps up and puts on the required condom and very little lube.  
Mason places Will on all fours and starts to fuck him hard, even slapping his ass.  
“Pig whore,” Mason whines. Hannibal wonders if that was rude or if sex talk has its own rules.  
“Take it slut,” Mason says and comes. Will still hasn’t come.  
Budge is next, and he moves elegantly and manages to make Will come. Zeller is awestruck with desire, and lasts very shortly. Price declines.  
Doctor Sutcliffe is all about the wig, which he sniffs at when he fucks Will.  
Two of Hannibal’s art crowd fucks him at once; their cocks stretching him open while he moves with them.  
His mouth is still gagged, since he requested that. The sounds he makes are soft but pleasing. The men make funny faces as they come; Hannibal notices with a smile. They are using his Will with permission from Will after all.  
Miriam Lass shyly asks if she can use his mouth. Will agrees and Hannibal removes the gag.  
She moves over him and he laps at her cunt, and circles her clit with his hands.  
She rides over him, and comes all over his face.  
Will gets to fuck her on all fours, and she is in ecstasy. Will’s friend Beverly indulges in her fantasy of being taken hard which Will does easily.  
Later the guests leave, Alana and Margot hand in hand, Chilton dazed and happy. 

 

*  
When it’s all over Will slumps on the bed, wig removed and stockings ripped, and lube drizzling out of him, messy with Miriam’s juices.  
“Did you enjoy yourself? asks Hannibal.  
“Yes. “  
“Will you do it again?”  
“Maybe. I want you now, to fuck me without a condom and come inside me. I want to suck you, since I’ve never done that to a man.”  
“Naughty boy.”  
“Do it,” Will begs. “I want you.”  
“So do I, my darling boy.”  
“Use my mouth,” Will begs and Hannibal pulls out his dick and shoves it into Will’s waiting mouth.  
He fucks him and grabs his hair, till Will gags.  
“Turn over,” Hannibal says and forces Will to his knees.  
He lubes his hard dick and dribbles some on Will. He pushes inside, and Will moans.  
Hannibal fucks him hard, and Will moves with him.  
“You are bigger than any of them,” he sighs happily.  
“Naughty boy,” Hannibal says and bites Will’s neck hard, drawing blood.  
He comes inside Will’s now well-used ass, and Will follows, howling his pleasure.  
“Undress, “Will begs and Hannibal undresses entirely.  
“You have a tum,” Will purrs.  
“That word is infantilizing.”  
“Yeah. That’s why I use it.”  
“Insubordinate boy.”  
“All yours, “ Will says and kisses him.


End file.
